A laptop computer may include a lid with a display. The lid may be rotatably attached to a base with a keyboard. A user may rotate the lid so that the display faces the user and faces away from the base, placing the laptop computer in a tablet position. In this position, the user may inadvertently press on the keyboard on the opposite side of the laptop computer from the display, resulting in an uncomfortable “squishy” feeling.